The Love of Death
by Miyunganimegirl
Summary: This is my first story on here I'm sorry it's short but I will make the other chapters more long if its good enough to keep going on (:


Today was my first day from transfering from my old school, I felt nervous becuase I have a hard time adjusting to new people around me. Entering my very first class taking a glance over at the students looking bored and half alive. The teacher told me to take a seat next to an odd boy named Light Yagami, I took a glance at him seeing him looking me in the eyes, I quickly brought my view back to the front of me taking my seat next to him. I sat there feeling very uneasy as I could see from the side of my eyes that light Yagami boy looking at me. Hours went by as I sat there waiting for school to be over so I could start walking home, but as school was almost over I felt as if time just slowed down and everything around me just went copletely silent as if no one was around for miles.

"Hey?...Hey are you okay?"

I jumped as I quickly brought myself back to reality, I looked over and saw that it was Light's voice. My eyes widened and I just looked at him for a few minutes.

"Hm.. Yeah...Sorry." I said avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Suddenly the bell ringed making me jump from my seat, grabbing my things and rushing out of the classroom. As I reached towards the front of my door that lead to the endless yelling and violence in this house, I opened the door quietly shutting it behind me rushing to my room. I herd my mom and dad yelling at each other. Before we actually use to be a happy family but... But now it's only filled with tears, anger, and screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut puting my hands to my ears not wanting to hear it, I laid under my blanket curled up in a ball as tears formed in my eyes sliding down to the tip of my nose making me sniffle. Thinking of how tired I was crying so tired of hearing my once loving family scream at each other and fight, all those thoughts made me dizzy I ended up falling asleep from my thoughts that drownded me.

The next day I woke up rubbing my eyes and yawning, I got up getting dressed and walking down the stares to the kitchen, I saw my dad siting at the table looking mad and frustrated.

I quietly spoke up. "Good morning father."

I saw him rais his head and look at me as he stood up standing in front of me.

"Why do you have to look like your mother huh?" He spoke in an angry tone.

"I'm..I'm sorry.." I whispered Loud enough for him to hear me.

"Do you even know how to look at someone proberly?" My dad spatted.

I raised my head slowly looking him in the eyes. "I-I'm so..."

Before I could finish my dad slapped me across the face almost making my fall to the ground.

"You really do look to much like your mother." He mumbled.

I quickly rushed out the door leaving the house as the sun hasn't come up yet because it was still a bit early in the morning. As I slowly came to a stop to catch my breath.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice said from behind me.

I stood up straight trying to not let tears form in my eyes, I turned around noticing it was Light.

I smiled softly. "I-I'm sorry."

I turned around and started to walk again heading to school, I felt like now in these days those were the only tow words I knew how to say to people.

"Wait." Light said.

I turned around seeing him standing in the same spot.

"Ye-yes?"

He started walking towards me, every step he took I would stiffen up even more till he was close enough standing in front of me. He raised his hands towards me, I flinched and squeezed one eye shut as my other eye looked at him wondering what he was going to do. He placed his hand on my cheek rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" He said once again.

As I felt his thumb rubbing against my throbbing cheek I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm So-sorry but can you please not touch me." I said grabbing his hand softly and pulling it away from my face.

Light just stood there starring at me making me feel more nervous. "I-I'm sorry." I said while bowing.

I turned around and started running towards school only know that I'm going to be siting next to him the whole day.


End file.
